


Dammit Cas.

by Read_all_the_books, SquiddyTheMouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Read_all_the_books/pseuds/Read_all_the_books, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyTheMouse/pseuds/SquiddyTheMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you know, it's impala smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SquiddyTheMouse for beta-ing it for me, she is amazing XD.

Six in the morning.

It’s six in the morning, and Cas wants to go and be all cute. We’re on our way to Ohio for a case, and much to Cas’ confusion, we were driving. He wanted to fly us there. He was quite miffed with the whole situation, and to be frank he’s kinda adorable when he’s angry.  
“Dean, this doesn’t make any sense. We could get there so much faster if I just flew us there”, he whined glancing over at me as he pouted, his pretty blues eyes scrunching together. I groaned. He has to stop that.  
“Cas, no Sam’s in the other car with Bobby, and besides every time you use your mojo, you’re out for a week, man, you’re going to hurt yourself”.  
He huffed, and slammed his back against the seat, throwing his head in the direction of his window. I chuckled when he stomped his foot slightly.  
“Dude you’re such a child”.  
He turned back to me, his eyes glinting in the sun, hands twitching and his hair a beautiful mess. “You underestimate me Dean Winchester”, he practically purred, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and I had to admit that was kinda hot. The way he was looking at me was almost predatory. The electricity in the air was almost visible, and it was all I could do to stop myself from crashing as I clenched my hands tightly around the steering wheel. My cheeks were burning, and my pants were tented. I shuddered when I felt his hand glide up my leg, squeezing just beside my groin.  
“Cas”, I groaned, as he licked his lips, and ghosted them over my neck.  
“Cas I’m trying to drive”, I breathed out.  
“Hmmmm, well whose problem is that?” He growled into my ear, as he started palming me through my pants, and my hips jerked up suddenly. He chuckled, and his hot breath fanned across my neck. I moaned as he started sucking on it, speeding up the movement of his hands. I was shaking with desire, and it took all of my divided attention to concentrate on not plowing into Bobby’s car in front of us.  
“Damnit, Cas”, I growled, when he slipped his hand into my boxers, gripping me tightly. As he ran his thumb over my head, I jerked my hips up and yelped when the car swerved off the road. I quickly jerked the wheel back into place and parked on the side of the road so I could push him back onto the leather seats.  
“My turn, assbutt”, I growled into his ear, and before he could open his pretty mouth, I had invaded it with my own tongue, kneading at his erection as he gasped. My hands fumbled to undo his pants, and as I successfully got his belt free, I went to pull his pants down, when he yelped as his torso was pulled forcefully against mine.  
“What the hell, Cas, since when did you start wearing suspenders?” I growled, frustrated.  
He laughed, “well I was watching Doct-“, I cut him off with a kiss.  
“I don’t want to hear about Sam’s geekery just get them damn things off would ya”, I commanded.  
“Or”, he sucked on my neck, “we”, he bit my lower lip, “mojo”, he licked a line up my neck making me shiver, “them”, he shoved his hands down the back of my boxers, “off”, he said, smirking up at me.  
“Cas, get. Them. Off”, I snarled, slamming him against the seat as I ground my hips against his.  
He huffed, and bucked up into me, “not until you admit that my ‘mojo’ is faster”, he smirked up at me, nosing at my neck, and rubbing his hips against mine.  
I chuckled, “no not ever”.  
I mirrored his expression, and bent down to figure out those annoying clasp things, fumbling around until I roared in victory when they sprung loose. I returned to his lips as I ground down on him, pulling the rest of his pants down, followed by his underwear, and then his shirt, sucking my way down his chest, only pausing to suck lightly at his nipple before continuing my path to his cock.  
“Dean please”, he gasped, desperately.  
I laughed, biting around his inner thigh “what do you want Cas?”  
He groaned, and wound his hand in my hair, tugging it up roughly until I was hovering over his dick. I laughed and went back to kissing around it, teasing him. “Dean please, oh please”, he gasped  
“No, I wanna hear you say that I was right”, I said into his skin, licking up to the base of his dick.  
He jerked up, “Dean you were right! Now, please”, he growled pulling my head back up. I grinned, looking up at him, victory lighting my eyes. I took him into my mouth, and started to bob up and down, letting my tongue glide up with every lift.  
“Oh Dean”, he moaned, his fingers still carded into my hair. I growled and swirled my tongue around his head once, before shoving my mouth back onto him.  
“DEAN!” He shouted, as he came into my mouth. I looked into his eyes as I swallowed. He shivered, and pushed me back until he straddled my hips.  
“Cas?” I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.  
“Shush”, he smiled down at me, pressing a finger to my lips. He slid down, and sucked my tip into his mouth, before licking all the way down my length. I jerked my hips at his mouth before he lifted off, and went back to straddling me.  
“Dean?” He said, asking me for permission, pressing his hole at my tip. I nodded. I was quivering as the coiling feeling gripped my stomach tightly. I grabbed at his hips and pushed into him, thrusting up until he growled and pinned my hips down to the seat.  
“Uh uh”, he warned as he slammed back onto me, lifting off of me, swirling his hips and slammed back. His hands gripping at my hips as his moans joined mine.  
“Harder”, I groaned, and he complied and lifted off before crashing back down. He rocked back and forth, and lifted back up as he clenched around me, and I couldn’t help it as I grabbed his hips and thrusted up into him as his movements became sloppy.  
“Oh Cas”, I moaned into his neck as I leaned up and pounded back into him.  
I nibbled on his neck as I felt myself getting close, until my phone started blaring in the background.  
“Your phone”, he moaned.  
“No Cas, leave it”, I said my voice hitching, as I thrusted harder into him.  
“I’m so close”, I moaned into his neck. I sucked on his skin, and he started meeting my thrusts half way, and we were tangling further into the spiral that was the bliss of Castiel, and sex in the Impala.  
“It’s Sam”, he huffed, as I came into him. I collapsed tiredly against the leather.  
“Give it”, I groaned.  
“Sam?” I answered.  
“Dean are you alright I can’t see you guys behind us anymore”.  
“Uh yeah sorry Sammy, Cas and me had an emergency”, I lied winking over at Cas, who looked really tired, but was kissing my collarbone.  
“What happened?” he asked anxiously. “Do you want us to turn around?”  
“NO! No, it’s okay”, I said laughing.  
“Where’s Cas?” he asked, sounding suspicious.  
Cas leaned up, pressing his whole body weight against me, “I’m here, we’re fine. Dean just got, distracted” he answered, laughing as he nibbled my ear lobe.  
“Castiel, stop that”, I moaned.  
“Oh I see, that’s uh”, Sam coughed nervously, “all fine then. I’ll see you in Ohio”. Sam finished hurriedly.  
“Yeah okay Sammy”.  
“It’s Sam”.  
And with that, he hung up. I shrugged and pulled Cas up closer to me, who had somehow managed to manoeuvre his trench back on.  
“I love you Dean”.  
I laughed, and kissed his forehead affectionately “Yeah me too Cas. Me too”.


End file.
